1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor storage device for performing a redundancy relief in the semiconductor storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of miniaturization of a semiconductor, the semiconductor including a semiconductor storage device has usually had a redundancy circuit to relieve the defect of a semiconductor device part. When a defect is detected in the storage device part upon inspection, the storage device part has been replaced by the redundancy circuit part to realize the improvement of a yield of the semiconductor. (JP-A-11-238393 or the like)
However, in the usual semiconductor including the semiconductor storage device, when the defect is not detected in the semiconductor storage device part upon inspection, a redundancy relief circuit is not used, so that leakage current is inconveniently generated even in the unused circuit.